Code Belpois: Year 2
by LongHairedAelita
Summary: Kaitlyn Belpois is back and is getting ready for a whole new school year and summer break. However, with XANA continuing to get stronger, and the stress build up being cast upon the Warriors, Can the Lyoko Warriors stop him? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Like, Omg! I'm back! :) I missed everyone so much! Finally got my laptop fixed! Are you ready for a brand new year? I hope so! Here's the moment y'all have been waiting for:**

**Code: Belpois**

**Year 2: Chapter 1**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

I sat in my dorm studying for my history final exam with Aelita. It is now May of 2013. It was starting to warm up, the outdoors were full of natural bloom, and the breeze was carrying the scent of sweet honeysuckle everywhere.

"Hey Aelita, When did the Cold War start again? I forgot." I said, as I looked at her.

"It was some time after World War II, I know that. You know I'm not good with History!" She said, and giggled.

"Well neither am I!" I laughed, and threw a piece of balled-up paper at her.

Aelita then raised her head up from her book. "Hey Kaitlyn, has everything been okay with you and Peter lately?"

My cheerful mood killed itself. Unfortunately, since Jeremie and I found out we were brother and sister, Things have not been so great with Peter and I. We somehow managed to argue nearly everyday. It was only about silly little things I can't even remember. I've been trying not to torment myself thinking about it, but... I found myself tearing up.

"Kaitlyn?" Aelita said. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at Aelita. "Unfortunately, no." I said. I wiped my eye with the edge of my sleeve.

"What's been going on, Kaitlyn? You know you can tell me anything." She said, as she walked over to me and sat with me on my bed.

I sighed. I always made it a rule to try and keep my relationships between me and my significant other, but I trust Aelita. I know she wouldn't say anything to anyone... I hope.

"Well..." I started.

"I'm listening." Aelita said.

"Well... We've just been arguing a lot recently. Over silly little things that I forget about by the next day. Not only that, but he has some serious depression issues that are spiraling out of control that I want to help fix, but he just isn't getting the message. He always finds some excuse to still be miserable, and it makes me feel so weak inside, like there's nothing I can do, and it kills me. It's getting out of hand, Aelita." I said, I took my glasses off as I could feel tears dripping down my face.

Aelita gave me an empathetic look. "Hmm. I see. Well, Kaitlyn, if you want me to be honest. To me, it sounds like he WANTS to be miserable. Either that, or he has something bottled up that he's not telling you. Why don't you try talking to him sometime later? It might be good for the both of you." She said, with a smile. Somehow, she always knew how to cheer me up.

"You really think so?" I said, and smiled.

"Yeah. Trust me, you'll get through it. And if something bad happens, you know your friends are here for you." Aelita smiled.

"Thanks, Aelita." I said. "That means a lot, it really does."

"Don't mention it." She said. She checked the time on her phone. "It's almost dinner time. What do you say we go down and get something to eat?"

I got up, and slipped my pink shoes on. "Sounds good to me." I stretched from sitting down for too long.

"Come on." She said, as I walked out and closed the door behind me.

We walked down to the cafeteria. I pulled out my phone to text Peter.

"So, are you gonna talk to Peter?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, I'm texting him now to tell him to meet me out by the cafeteria, if he isn't there already." I said, as I pressed send and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"_I really hope this turns out the way I want it to..." _I thought to myself.

When we got to the school yard, I started looking around for Peter. Sadly, I didn't see him.

"Do you see him?" I asked Aelita. She seemed to be scoping the school yard as well, but she didn't seem to see him either.

I decided to go into the cafeteria and see if he was in there, and to my luck, he was.

I smiled and walked up to him. "Hey, Peter." I said, and smiled.

Peter shrugged at me. "Oh, hey Kaitlyn." He said, but he didn't seem to be too happy to see me, which killed me on the inside.

"Are you okay?" I asked, almost automatically. My gut feeling was telling me something awful was about to happen.

"Yeah... I guess... Hey, can we go outside and talk?" He asked.

"O-Of course we can." I stammered. Yes, I wanted to, but at the same time I was sort of scared.

We got outside, and sat down on the bench together closest to the cafeteria. I was shaking, and my heart was pounding.

We sat there for a good 5 minutes in sullen silence. I wanted to speak up and say something, but it was like I had gone mute. Like if I was to say something, nothing would come out.

Peter finally took a deep breath, and said those awful words I never ever wanted to hear...

"Look, I think we should break up..."

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, I had to. Chapter 2 will be up shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Kaitlyn's POV **

My heart felt like it had stopped and had been popped like a balloon. I didn't know how to react or what to say. Until..

"But w-why?" I asked, feeling myself tearing up.

Peter sighed. "Ugh, well... Kaitlyn, I've been hiding this from you for a while, but my parents got a divorce and my mom wants Patricia and I to come back to the US and live with her... I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want to hurt you... I'm sorry..."

I was so mortified. "Well, Peter, you know what hurts? It hurts that you would actually keep something like that from me! Yeah sure, I would've been hurt to begin with, but I wouldn't have been as hurt as I am now!" I yelled, the tears coming on harder now.

Peter looked down to the ground, obviously feeling bad. "Kaitlyn.. I really am sorry.."

I looked at Peter for one last time. "Leave me alone, Peter... I can't be bothered anymore..." I said, as I took off my glasses and ran back to the dorms. My eyes were burning from the tears. My heart was hurting from the heartbreak. I just couldn't believe what had happened.

I put on my glasses to make sure I had the right hall, but my eyes were so blurred from tears I could barely even see where I was going even with my glasses on. However, I could tell that I was on the right hall.

Finally, I got to my dorm. I unlocked it, went inside, and closed it. I collapsed right there by the door and let out the loud horrific sobs that I had been holding in. I could feel the deep hole in my chest. It hurt so bad. It was the worst emotional pain I could ever deal with.

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's... Taelia." I heard Taelia's familiar deep voice. "Can I please come in?" She asked, nicely.

I was debating if I should or shouldn't. She was probably going to laugh at me right in my face. Like the prick she really is. But something told me to open the door...

I slowly got up, and opened the door. She was standing there; with her hands behind her back, in her familiar pink outfit and short red hair.

"What do you want?" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Can we talk?" She asked, full of anticipation.

I looked back in my room. "Yeah... I guess..." I let her in, and closed the door behind me.

I sat on my bed, while she sat on Aelita's bed. We were silent for a few minutes. I was really confused.

"Look," She finally said, "I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what happened. Everything. I honestly don't know why I'm so horrid. Also, I heard what happened between you and Peter."

I was dumbstruck. I didn't know what to say really. I didn't know whether I should believe her either.

"Yeah... It sucks... Go ahead and laugh in my face." I said, bluntly. I wasn't really in the greatest of moods.

Taelia sighed. "Kaitlyn, listen. Believe me or don't believe me, but I really do feel bad for what I did. You and Peter seemed really happy together, & I shouldn't have interfered. Also, think about this: If it's meant to be, it'll be. If it's not, then it's not."

I looked up at Taelia. She smiled at me, a nice one. Not a mean, hateful smile. A real smile.

"Do you... really think so?" I said. I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, I know so." She said. "Kaitlyn, I really do mean it when I say that I'm tired of fighting with you. It's not gonna get us anywhere. I really am sorry for all that's ever happened."

I looked down at the ground, and sighed. I wasn't really sure if I should accept or not, but hey. I'm all for making amends with people. I don't know. It makes you feel really good for some reason.

I let out a small smile. "Okay, Taelia. I'll accept."

Taelia smiled even bigger. "Splendid. Now, do you feel like venting? If you don't want to though, that's fine. You probably don't trust me yet, which I can understand."

Hmm. This is really weird. "Well Taelia... I'll tell you later. Just let me see if I can actually trust you first. Hope that isn't insulting or anything..."

Taelia nodded. "It's fine, Kaitlyn. Don't worry about it."

I sighed.

Taelia got up from Aelita's bed. "But hey, listen. Don't let him overwhelm your mind too much. When he's gone, you'll forget all about him. Trust me, I went through the same thing..."

"I hope so..." I said, as I looked off to the side.

Taelia smiled. " I KNOW so. Just try and take it easy." She said. "Well, I gotta get back to my dorm. It was nice talking to you, Kaitlyn. Really, it was."

"Alright, you too." I said, smiling a little.

She got up, and went to the door. But just as she was walking out, "And who knows? You might find you another guy, nicer than Peter." Taelia said, and smiled. "Bye for now!"

Taelia slammed the door shut.

I was really confused. What in the world just happened? Did I really make amends with my most sworn enemy? She was like the human girl version of XANA.

Was it a scheme of hers to try and get to me? Or was she really tired of fighting and trying to be nice like she said she was? Hmm. Something just doesn't feel right.


End file.
